


Text me then?

by NameIsEli



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameIsEli/pseuds/NameIsEli
Summary: As their turn came, a bubbly tone broke Beca out of her trance as she looked up towards the barista taking their order. The woman had bright, fiery red locks that perfectly rested on her shoulders, and her eyes - never in Beca’s life has she seen any kind of piercing blue crystal eyes the redhead possessed.A short bechloe coffee shop AU.





	Text me then?

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally random. And I definitely did not daydream this during and after work today. I had to write it out coz it was driving me crazy.

Beca and Jesse walked in a small local cafe a few blocks away from the studio they work at. It was a dark, gloomy day, the clouds ready to pour down any minute, which definitely didn’t help the duo’s tired state. As they waited in line, Beca reluctantly “listened” to the man beside him happily babble about some new movie that he saw recently. Luckily, she had learned how to just roll her eyes and nod at whatever he was saying. Not even surprised how he was somewhat hyper but the exhaustion still present in his eyes.

As their turn came, a bubbly tone broke Beca out of her trance as she looked up towards the barista taking their order. The woman had bright, fiery red locks that perfectly rested on her shoulders, and her _eyes_ \- never in Beca’s life has she seen any kind of piercing blue crystal eyes the redhead possessed.The wide smile she wore brought stars in her eyes, somehow making it dazzle.  She was beyond mesmerizing, Beca’s breath catching in her throat, her stomach fluttering ceaselessly the more she took in the redhead’s beauty.

She was rudely brought back to reality with a few nudges on her right side. While she blinked rapidly out of her tranced state, her eyes furrowed at herself as she blamed the completely lack of sleep with her wild thoughts taking over her feelings.

She raised a brow towards Jesse who was the source of the nudging, he simply flicked his head back towards the redhead with a goofy grin on his face. Beca returned her gaze towards the woman behind the counter who now wore an amused expression, “Your name?”

She blinked blankly at the redhead confused by the sudden question but quickly glancing down on the pen and the cup on her hands, “Shit. Sorry. It’s Beca.”

The redhead’s lips quirked a little more upwards as she looked down and scribbled the name on the cup.

“Alrighty then! That’s a large black coffee, no sugar and a large extra caramel mocha frap with extra whip for 8.99. I’ll call out your names when it’s ready!”

Beca watched the redhead flash her signature bright smiles before turning to make their drinks. The duo moved further down the counter while they waited.

“Becaw! What happened to you? You totally missed it, dude.”

“What could I have possibly missed in the span of 5 minutes besides you talking about your movies?” The brunette raising her brows as she stared at Jesse.

“Well... You totally missed the cute redhead checking me out!” Jesse exclaimed with a smug look on his face.

Beca scoffed out loud, her eyebrows raising to her hairline and her lips quirking upwards as she stared at him in disbelief. “Alright. Tell me another joke”

Jesse feigned a shock expression as he brought his hand up on his chest, “How dare you, Bec. I’m serious! Who can resist this charm?”

“Everyone can.” The brunette deadpanned.

Just as Jesse was about to respond, a voice behind them cuts in to the conversation, “Actually, I was checking your girlfriend out. No offense though!”

The chipper tone Beca immediately recognized as she whipped her head to turn to the redhead behind the counter grinning at them both. The surprise in the duo’s face made the barista’s grin impossibly wider.

A few seconds passed, the realization of what she had just said kicked in. Beca cleared her throat, “Oh. Uh. We’re not a thing. or anything. Yea.” The brunette internally kicking herself for being so awkward while she brought her hand up to scratch the back of her head.

Beca watched as the redhead beamed, her eyes somehow now sparkling more than ever, like a puppy who just heard it is getting a treat. The brunette felt the heat rushing up through her whole body to her cheeks.

“If that’s the case then...”

She watched the barista walk away from the counter for a minute grabbing a pen and the cup that Beca assumed was her coffee, as she scribbled something right under her name.

The brunette observed her carefully holding the cup up and scanning her work then handing the cup of coffee towards Beca.

“Text me then?” The redhead bit her lip, her crystal blue eyes looking hopefully at the brunette.

Beca’s gaze flicked at the cup on her hands, twisting it to see a number right under her name with another name followed by a heart,

“ _Chloe_ ” She said out loud, however in a soft whisper to test the name out of her lips. She definitely liked the sound of that.

She gazed back towards the redhead, she could feel the wide smirk that possibly had formed on her lips while she nodded. Beca didn’t know how it was possible but the redhead, _Chloe’s_ face, somehow seemed to shine more than ever. It made her insides feel like someone set up exploding fireworks and the stampede in her heart ringing on her ears. Accompanied by the warmth of her cheeks that seemed to be radiating as it was suddenly getting real hot in the room.

Jesse on the other hand was staring back and forth between Beca and the barista speechless at their interaction. He was in complete awe even as the barista handed him his frappucino and watched the two ladies bid their farewells.

Once they were out of the cafe, nearly halfway back to the studio, Jesse finally burst out of his excitement causing him to stop in the middle of the road.

“Holy. Crap, Beca MITCHELL!”

“Swanson, don’t you dare-”

“I don’t know what’s more surprising, the fact that I got rejected or the fact you just got hit on and you totally were all for it!”

Beca could feel the heat rising back on her cheeks, “How about shut up about it. And you always get rejected. Nothing surprising about that” She retorted trying to deflect the whole situation.

“That was a total start of a romantic movie there, Bec. And I’m sooooooo excited for you!” Jesse squealed out loud causing strange looks from other pedestrians.

Beca grunted in frustration walking away from the embarrassing case which was her best friend basically fan-girling. She glanced down back on her cup, brushing her thumb gently on the name, “ _Chloe..._ ” she whispered out delicately once more.

**Author's Note:**

> It was pretty lame and cheesy huh? It's pretty damn late, okay. I can't help it. Thanks for reading though!
> 
> Kudos. Review. Anything works, dudes.


End file.
